


Hang On

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Gun Violence, Shooting, Sorry Not Sorry, wayv is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: This was supposed to be a celebratory performance. This night wasn’t supposed to end in terror.





	Hang On

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea and I couldn't focus on my other stuff until I got it written. This is my first foray into the fandom. Please save the pitchforks until the end.
> 
> TW: This does reference a shooting. If that is triggering, turn back now.

“TAEYONG!”

 

Jaehyun hears the scream before he associates who is doing the screaming and why. It’s a madhouse. Fans scream and run everywhere, the older members try to make sure the younger are accounted for. The group is moved to the dressing rooms by staff.

 

It’s dark, only red emergency lights are shining. It gives off an ominous, almost horror movie-esque feel.

 

Taeil comes to stand next to him with Johnny bracketing his other side. They each grab a hand. 

 

“Donghyuck and Taeyong are missing.”

 

He isn’t sure which one utters the words.

 

This was supposed to be a celebratory performance. All twenty-one members members together. WayV would be on the same stage as NCT for the first time and everyone was excited. They worked hard on combining the choreography for “Regular” and “Comeback”. Also, making sure the three newest members could get the moves for “Black on Black” own as well.

 

This night wasn’t supposed to end in terror. Shots ringing out over music track, sending fans and members scattering.

 

Somewhere in the chaos, Jaehyun loses sight of Taeyong and he’s kicking himself for it right now. He should’ve made sure Taeyong was with him.

 

Jaehyun shrugs the older members off and bolts out of the room, cries of dismay following him down the hall.

 

The venue is still absolute chaos and it’s still dark.

 

He skids to a stop when he reaches the stage. The stage they were on just moments before.

 

Donghyuck is kneeling on the opposite side, the lights bathing him and the figure he’s holding in red.

 

Jaehyun thinks he feels his heart sink to his stomach. He rushes over and almost slips in something slick on the floor. He can’t think about what that means right now. When he reaches the pair, his heart breaks.

 

Donghyuck is desperately trying to hold it together as the figure in his arms wheezes.

 

Jaehyun wipes away tears only for more to follow. “Hyuck, are you hurt anywhere?” He knows who the younger is holding, but he cannot look down. He needs to stay strong for the boy in front of him. “Hyuck, look at me.”

“It’s not mine. The blood. It should be, but it’s not. Hyung stepped in front of me.” Donghyuck is beginning to hyperventilate.

 

“Shhh. I’ve got you.” He pulls the boy into his arms before pulling back to look into his eyes. “Everyone is in the dressing rooms. If I take Hyung, do you think you can make it back there? Mark is worried sick.”

 

Donghyuck nods and sniffles while gently shuffling the person into Jaehyun’s arms. “Keep pressure here.” He presses Jaehyun’s hand to the figure’s chest.

 

Jaehyun knows the boy will have someone call an ambulance, assuming they aren’t already on their way. He finally looks down. The noise and pandemonium around him fades into nothing

 

Taeyong looks peaceful. He could be sleeping if he wasn’t wheezing for breath. 

 

“Hang on for me, baby,” Jaehyun whispers in the cotton candy colored hair. The tips are stained red.

 

“Jae,” Taeyong rasps out. He tries to grip the hand over his chest. It’s a feeble attempt. His eyes only make it to half mast.

 

Jaehyun just hold him tighter, “I’m here. Hyuck is fine. You saved him.” He feels some of the tension leave his lover’s body. “You can’t let go. Tae. Baby, I need you here with me. You have to hang on.” He isn’t sure how long he pleads with the older before paramedics take him away.

 

***

The darkness that surrounds him is terrifying and comforting.Taeyong flatlines several times. The bullet is so close to his heart. But he’s a fighter and he pulls through. He has to get back to his Woojae. His lover and partner who never asks for anything other than for Taeyong to be happy. But this time, he pleads for Taeyong. So he does his best to acquiesce to the younger’s wishes. Nothing in this world is better than seeing Jaehyun smile and he selfishly wants to be the reason for it. 

 

As his senses slowly come back to him, he scrunches his nose at the sterile smell of hospital. His eyes hurt from the unnatural white light trying to filter through his eyelids, but all of that discomfort disappears when he sees Jaehyun smiling at him.

 

Jaehyun places tender kisses to Taeyong fingertips and cards his fingers through his hair, “Welcome back, Hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Now you can come at me with torches and pitchforks.


End file.
